Town of Elkurn
The town of Elkurn is the main location in the map Creepers VS Ninjas also known as Town Divided. The town is also located in the map SarCraft revealed by bmsma17 however not much is known. The town of Elkurn is believed to be in England and hosts many different shops and houses. The town has a police station, a hospital, a garage, a newsagents, two coffee shops, two factories, Mr Murray's house, a haunted house, a record shop, a radio station, a pet shop, a phone shop, a church, a strip club, a graveyard, a park, a museum, Town Hall, NASA Space Station, a bank, an unused warehouse, a military base, a hotel, a sewing shop, a train station, Chinatown, a Blacksmith, Craft-O-Mart, a Gamescon and a school.To the west of the town is a giant forest and a lake. Next to the military base and Museum is Cherry Blossom Grove, which holds the town's Shrine and the Sara Sanctuary. There is nothing much there at the Cherry Blossom Grove. Casper stated that it was inspired by Okami and Japanese mythology. Main Buildings of Elkurn Bmsma17 said that many of the inspiration of Elkurn come from his own town, South Park and a basic town. Many of the buildings were needed for side-quests or part of the main story. He said that he wanted to add Cherry Blossom Grove as a thanks for Okami and other cool Japanese areas for the Creepers considering that the Creepers do not have access to it. *'Main Road: '''The main road hosts many shops and other buildings, some including the Church and the radio station. Main Road also hosts the entrance to the sewers which is a common area. Whilst playing the map; you will mostly walk down Main Road more than once. Main Road has the bank for the player to exchange their money into blocks and the hotel to sleep and stay in. *'Cherry Blossom Grove: 'Cherry Blossom Grove is an optional area with quite a lot of cultural references. It includes the Sara Sanctuary (a building where you can obtain Susano's Sword and The Tale of The Tongue Cut Sparrow aswell as 15 emeralds.) and the Town's Shrine (an area only used for one side-quest which gives you strength for 15 minutes). *'North Road: '''The North Road has many houses and cafés/factories. The North Road has the first and third dungeon of the map and several side-quest areas. If you are completing Town Divided 100% you will be visiting North Road a lot. North Road also lead to the forest entrance which is only able for players level 7 and above . Trivia *The name is based of a town on WynnCraft known as Elkurn. The town in Wynncraft is useless except you can buy mushrooms from it. There is a reference to it in the abandened warehouse where one man says "Do you like mushrooms?" *At Cherry Blossom Grove, if you gain entrance to the Sara Sanctuary, it tells the Japanese tale of the Tongue Cut Sparrow, a common story in Japan. Category:Town Divided